


First Time

by AllTimeMelanie



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeMelanie/pseuds/AllTimeMelanie
Kudos: 3





	First Time

Kellin's POV (Hahaha I bet you guys thought I was gonna write this in Vic's)

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked as I looked down at my boyfriend. He nodded slowly. "Please Kellin. I want you to be my first." Vic said staring back at me. We had been dating for 6 months now and Vic was finally ready to take our relationship to the next level. I complied and began kissing him. He responded back opening his mouth up for my tongue to explore.

I moved my hands down to his waist and he put one hand in my hair while the other grabbed my ass. He broke away from the kiss and pulled at my shirt. "Off." He demanded. I may top but Vic was still the dominant one in our relationship. I pulled my shirt over my head and gave him a look until he did the same.

I led him upstairs into my bedroom and pushed him down on the bed. I went to grab the lube and the condoms. "Vic, I want your jeans and boxers off by the time I get back." I shouted as I walked into the bathroom. I heard Vic mutter, "Thinks he calls all the shots." I came back and threw the supplies on the bed.

Vic was now naked and slowly stroking himself he was almost fully erect and my dick twitched in my boxers. "Kellin jeans and boxers off, NOW." I gave Vic full dominance and did what he requested. I looked him up and down and gosh, he was so perfect. "This is going to be a bit uncomfortable, babe." Vic nodded as I covered my fingers in lube. I pressed my first finger to his hole and pushed it in.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded. "It's just a bit uncomfortable, it doesn't hurt." I nodded. "Can I add a second finger?" Vic nodded not wanting to ruin it with words. I pushed the second finger in and he hissed in pain. "Ow. Kells." I kissed his forehead and curled my fingers just a little bit. "SHIT KELLIN!" Vic shouted. Judging by his reaction, I had found that magical spot.

I ran my fingers over it a few more times before pulling away. Vic let out a small whine. "Do you want to cum before I fuck you like the dirty whore that you are?" Vic shook his head. "Just get inside me." He said making me laugh.

I reached for a condom and rolled it over my length. I pushed all the way not wanting to torture Vic by going out a small pace. "KELLIN OW NO THIS HURTS! WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS?" I kissed him to distract him from the pain and I felt him visibly relax. I waited until he told me to move. A few moments later and he gave me a small nod.

I pushed out a bit and then pushed back in miraculously hitting that bundle of nerves. Vic let out a moan so I know this was starting to feel good for him. I keep thrusting in and hitting that spot that I knew would drive my boyfriend insane. "Kells, Kellin, oh my." He moaned.

I smiled down at the moaning mess that was my boyfriend. "T-Touch m-me." Vic said. I reached down and started to stroke him in time with my thrusts. "K-Kellin c-close." I flicked my wrist a couple more times and he came all over my hand and his stomach. I thrust a few more times until I came into the condom. I pulled out and looked at my sleepy boyfriend.

"I love you, Kells." He said softly.

"I love you too." I said.


End file.
